pokemon_pokedexfandomcom-20200213-history
Venusaur
Biology Physiology Venusaur is a large dinosaur like Pokémon that is somewhat similar in appearance to its pre-evolved forms, Ivysaur and Bulbasaur. Its skin still retains a light turquoise color, but it no longer has the spots, and it appears more rough and scaly with bumps here and there. The former bulb on its back has now fully bloomed into a gigantic flower and its ears have lightened up as well. Abilities Behavior Gender differences Female Venusaur are slightly different because they have a seed on their back, which shows that it can give birth to a new Bulbasaur. Evolution Venusaur is the final stage of Bulbasaur and evolves from Ivysaur starting at level 32. Venusaur can further evolve into Mega Venusaur using its Venusaurite. Game info Venusaur first appeared in the original Generation I games as the final evolved form of the starter Pokémon Bulbasaur. As with other starter Pokémon and their evolved forms, Venusaur is not obtainable in the wild and must be obtained through trade or by evolving Ivysaur. Statistics Pokédex entries |type= |gen=I |redblue=The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. |yellow=The flower on its back catches the sun's rays. The sunlight is then absorbed and used for energy. |gold=By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |silver=It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. |crystal=As it warms itself and absorbs the sunlight, its flower petals release a pleasant fragrance. |ruby=There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |sapphire=There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |emerald=Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |firered=A bewitching aroma wafts from its flower. The fragrance becalms those engaged in a battle. |leafgreen=The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. |diamond=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |pearl=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |platinum=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |heartgold=By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |soulsilver=It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. |black=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |white=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |black 2=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |white 2=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |x=By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |y=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |or=There is a large flower on Venusaur’s back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower’s aroma soothes the emotions of people. |as=There is a large flower on Venusaur’s back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower’s aroma soothes the emotions of people.}}